As If You Hung The Moon
by amp2013
Summary: Seth/OC It's six years after Breaking Dawn-most of the pack has imprinted while lonely 21 year old Seth hasn't.Seth meets Sarah in Carlisle's hospital when he visits Jake and the Cullens in Alaska. Can he tie his boat to hers and save her from herself?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first fic, so I'm a little overwhelmed. Hopefully you like it, but I won't know unless you tell me. Please, please review or PM me. Thanks! **

**Ashton**

Prologue

Shoot. I double checked my suitcase and I couldn't find that plane ticket to save my life. Maybe I left it at Sam and Emily's by accident. So, as a last resort, I stepped outside and slid out of my cut-offs. I squeezed my eyes shut, balled my fists then broke into a sprint as I phased. Clouds hugged the trees and threatened to burst while I followed my usual path to the Uley house.

Their little boy, Aaron was swinging outside with Sam and a glowing Emily when I got there. Seeing as he was growing up around a pack of werewolves, he just kept on swinging as I phased and dressed. Emily, who was now seven months pregnant, smiled and waved at me. I explained,"I can't find that stupid plane ticket." Before Sam could question, I headed straight for the door like I lived there.

The familiar door of the little blue house opened easily. It was impossible to ignore the warmth and welcome there. Most of the pack only gathered here about every couple of weeks now. They'd all imprinted, had families for the most part. Jared and Kim got married four years ago; Rachel caught the bouquet with steady hands, which of course prompted Paul's trip to The Diamond Cellar. Quil almost broke down and cried on Claire's first day of school. Normally, he would've been teased mercilessly about it, but everyone – minus me – was able to sympathize. And Jacob had left La Push to go to Alaska with Renesmee and the Cullens two years ago.

My thoughts jumped back to the task at hand: Jake, Cullens, Alaska, plane ticket. Right. I stood in the kitchen facing the stove, my back to the door. The floor boards creaked a little behind me, and I turned expecting to find a slightly annoyed Sam. But, instead, I saw Emily's scarred face and round belly.

The ache I kept buried deep in some unknown place inside me managed to resurface then. It wasn't that I minded stepping up to the alpha status, running patrols until three in the morning, attempting to sniff out what wasn't there. But, it was watching the rest of the pack that got to me. Jared, who was two years older than me, was not only married, but expecting. Sam was waiting on his second little bundle of joy. Brady was ready to pop the question, and Leah was single in California, but living the life she wanted.

I blinked, and an old, wrinkled version of myself stared back at me from a wooden rocking chair, surrounded by aged members of the pack and their grown kids. Oh, dear God. I was going to die a virgin. Getting some wouldn't mean anything with some random girl. Not after seeing what it _could _be like.

The nature of my thoughts must have shown on my face because Emily started saying my name louder and louder until my eyes finally focused on her. I raised my eyebrows in curiosity; she had this determined look in her eyes, like she had something important to tell me.

"It's over by the coffee pot," she said, not breaking my gaze, standing completely still. If kindness was a color, it would look like Emily's eyes. Her expression was careful, like she had to say it just right. "You do so much for the pack. Don't forget about your own happiness." She smiled a little, relaxed now. "If you get bored, you might go to work with Carlisle; you always meet the nicest people in hospitals."


	2. Alaska

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I meant to get it up over the weekend, but... Anyways, here's Chapter 1. Please review! I really appreciate feedback. And here's a disclaimer since I forgot to do one on the prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters you recognize belong to Stephenie Meyer and her publisher. **

Chapter 1:

Alaska

It felt good to stretch my legs after the long flight from Washington to Alaska. I walked toward the carousel to pick up my only suitcase. You don't need to wear a lot – even in Alaska – when you're constantly running a temperature of one-oh-eight. Jake told me he would be at the airport around nine to give me a ride to the Cullens'.

My eyes skimmed the few people in the waiting area. It took me all of half of a second to find him and Renesmee. They made one heck of an interesting couple. Six foot seven Jake with his almost shoulder length jet black ponytail and deep brown tan; Renesmee considerably shorter, and very much Edward and Bella's daughter. She had her mother's chocolate eyes and her father's smooth, pale skin and bronze hair. She was almost an adult, even though she was only six years old. If I didn't know better, I would have guessed both of them to be about seventeen.

I grabbed my old beat-up bag and headed toward them. Renesmee waved and Jake smiled and caught me in a quick, tight hug.

"Seth, how are you, man?" Jake asked, happy to see me.

I shrugged; there wasn't much to say. "Same old stuff, Jake. What about you?" He had that goofy grin on his face when Renesmee back-handed his stomach lightly.

"They finally came to their senses and--" Renesmee cut him off before he could finish.

"Mom and Dad decided to let us date." She explained, grinning. "We should probably head back before they start to worry...or change their minds." Her expression got a little panicked before Jake draped an arm around her shoulders. Someone's cell phone chirped out a little techno melody and Jake pulled a palm-sized silver cell phone from his pocket. He held up a finger and turned slightly away from us as he started talking.

I shifted slightly toward Renesmee and smiled, about to ask her how on Earth Jacob managed to persuade Bella and Edward to let them date when Jake returned to his spot next to Renesmee.

"That was Carlisle. They're shorthanded at the hospital and could use a little help handing out supplies and stuff," he told us. Then he looked at me. "We can drop you off or you can just come with us. The place isn't so bad."

I shrugged. Why not? There was no way I wanted to face all of the Cullens – even if some of them were nice – without a wingman. "Let's go," I said, smiling.

We wove through rows of various models of cars and trucks until Jake nodded toward a huge red all-terrain jeep. It was so tall that it nearly scraped the ceiling of the parking garage and its tires were as high as Renesmee's waist. Jake hopped up into the driver's seat then leaned over to pull her into the passenger side. I gave the monster of a vehicle one more awe-struck look and climbed into the back .

I squinted at the glare from the sun on the snow through the jeep's tinted window. "It's about forty-five minutes to the hospital," Jake said with a glance toward me. "How's the pack?" he asked, mildly interested. La Push and the pack must've seemed like another lifetime after he imprinted.

"Sam and Emily are expecting again. Kim's due in a few months, too. Collin's going to propose, and Brady's getting married in the spring. Nothing new on patrols." I wanted to cringe at the sound of my own voice.

Jake looked at me in the rear view mirror for a moment. He registered the grimace that was probably stamped on my face and pulled his lips into a tight line. Did he just mutter,'You'll find her eventually'? He focused his eyes on the road.

"Stupid sun's always shining here." Even Renesmee had to flip down her sun visor.

OxO

"Seth, would you mind taking these to room 216?" Carlisle asked after he thanked us and gave a brief run-down of hospital protocol.

"Sure," I said, taking the warm, neatly folded towels that smelled way too sweet. My thoughts wandered back to Emily for a second. Navigating through the plain halls of the hospital took a bit of concentration. 214...215...216. I turned to enter the small, sterile room and froze. Laying unconscious in a stark white hospital bed was – _her. _


	3. Imprint

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that's read so far or reviewed, added this story to their favorites or their alert list. I really appreciate it. Seth just wouldn't leave me alone, so here's chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Ms. Meyer. **

Chapter 2-

Imprint

She was by far the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in all my twenty-one years. My heart hammered out a strange rhythm against my ribs. I took an involuntary step forward. I picked up on it then – a faint but steady heartbeat.

Another step toward her room. My blood turned to ice. Why the hell was this extraordinary woman in the hospital?! I hurried through the doorway to her room. My body moved on its own accord; my brain simply didn't need to tell my limbs what to do.

I stared. I stood at the foot of the bed, my eyes studying her religiously. Her warm honey hair was spread loosely over the pillow. She was pale – not bloodsucker pale, but dangerously close. Her eyes were closed and the covers pulled up to her chin. A few bony fingers of her left hand gripped the edge of the worn blanket that shifted ever so slightly as she breathed, shaky and shallow. She almost seemed to be sobbing in her unconscious dreams.

I leaned forward so I could see her better. A thin, clear tube crawled out from her left wrist that was hidden by the white cotton cloth. Her scent was masked with the stink of artificial cleaners, chemicals and medicines at first. I inhaled; strong tuberose, delicate lily of the valley and peonies with notes of vanilla.

I closed my eyes and breathed her in. My feet carried me forward, drawn to her like a moth to a flame. I looked at her face again, really taking notice of the dark circles under her eyes. One of the monitors I was only vaguely aware of before started beeping at me like an alarm.

It took me less than half of a second to register that she needed Carlisle. Now. I turned right around, jumped over the towels that I must have dropped at some point and full out sprinted toward triage. I found Carlisle and explained - so quickly that no one else was likely to hear me - that he was desperately needed in room 216. Then we both ran back to her.

She didn't appear to be experiencing any pain. Carlisle grabbed a vile of something and shot it into the IV. I could smell whatever it was as it entered the vein in her left forearm. The beeping monitor slowed then stopped after a few torturous minutes. She was stable. She was safe. Thank God. I had never been so worried in my life. I sat down in the single chair in her room and held her hand.

I heard Jake and Renesmee enter behind me. I could practically hear Jake smile as he took everything in. "I told you so." I honestly didn't care about Jake's cocky attitude; it didn't matter.

"Pay up," Renesmee told him. "Look. I won." I caught her reflection for a fraction of a second in the metallic guard rail of the hospital bed as she gestured toward me. I squeezed her hand a little.

"Fine," Jake told her, not a trace of disappointment in his voice. I tuned them out.

I focused my gaze on her. She was so beautiful. Hell. I didn't even know her name. But I knew without the slightest doubt that I loved her.


	4. Sarah

Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter 3. Hopefully you all like it. I tried to make it longer; I apologize that the last chapter was so short. **

Chapter 3:

Sarah

"_**Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love. How on earth can you explain in terms of chemistry and physics so important a biological phenomenon as first love? Put your hand on a stove for a minute and it seems like an hour. Sit with that special girl an hour and it seems like a minute. That's relativity." **_**–Albert Einstein**

"Carlisle?" I said hoarsely, panic rising within me. "Could I talk to you outside for a minute?"

He looked up from writing on his clipboard and raised his eyebrows at me, questioning. I walked through the doorway of the small room and into the hallway in answer. He followed then turned to face me.

"Why is she here?" I couldn't contain the icy fear I felt knotting the pit of my stomach.

Carlisle threw an unnaturally fast glance around us. In a low voice he told me," Her heartbeat's irregular and her bones are fragile. As a whole, she's very weak. Her name is Sarah. Sarah Olivia Campbell. A couple of hikers found her alone and unconscious in an old log cabin at the base of the Wrangell Mountains." Why the hell was she alone in a cabin in the middle of nowhere? Why wasn't someone there to take care of her?! He looked me square in the eye then sighed. "She's suffering from severe malnutrition, Seth…Sarah has anorexia nervosa."

Anorexia. Some small part of my brain registered the word and reminded me that some doctor had mentioned it with Leah after Sam…..I knew what he was saying, but I just had to be sure.

"Anorexia. Y-you mean sh-she doesn't eat?" The words came out strangled and accusing.

Carlisle nodded and left me to my thoughts.

It didn't make any sense at all. Couldn't she see how incredibly beautiful she was? A blind man could see that, plain as day. She had to see it, too.

I needed to protect her. What kind of sick, evil person would allow her to do that to herself? A cloud of absolute hate drifted over me completely. Tremors rolled through my body. No. I couldn't phase here. The need to keep her safe was more vital than air.

I ducked into the room to tell Jake, Renesmee and Carlisle I would meet the back here in an hour. I bent down and kissed Sarah's forehead. "I love you."

OxO

The wind blew my fur in a thousand different directions. My poor Sarah was sick. She's hanging in there. But for how long?! I argued with myself as I ran. It was my job to keep her safe and healthy and happy. I loved her so much. She would have to see that.

Ice sliced my paws like glass, but they healed again before they connected with the frozen ground once again. My instinct was to kill anyone that ever hurt her…and then grind his bones into a nice powder. It took me a few minutes to push the thought into the back of my mind, keep it hidden until another time. The last thing I wanted or needed for that matter was to freak her out, especially now. I couldn't afford to have her turn away from me. I needed her so, so badly.

A few snowflakes landed on my wet nose. I looked up to see smooth clouds spitting snow. The moon was nearly overhead. I stopped to rest my head on my paws for a minute. I rolled over on my back so I could see it better. A full moon looked straight down at me, with forlorn eyes. It reminded me of Sarah.

OxO

**Sarah's Point of View**

I blinked up at a bright full moon. My arms and legs were all wrapped up in a blanket and I was resting in a field of cool, feathery grass ringed by hundreds of tall trees. Cool air bit my cheeks and I struggled to stay warm as my temperature dropped. Clouds moved in but I could still see my gorgeous moon, with all its shadowy craters.

Wait. It wasn't supposed to be a full moon for three more days. It was a waxing gibbous when I'd gone outside the cozy cabin for a few fascinating moments to record my observations. My eyes were trained on the moon as I tried to figure things out.

After watching the moon for a few minutes, I returned my notebook to its place in my desk drawer. I was on my way out the door to my usual spot near May Creek with all my equipment so I could measure snowfall, temperature and wind speed and direction. Then - …I couldn't remember.

The luminous halo around the moon waved a little in the night sky. Stars spun; everything swirled. And then it was total blackness.

OxO

**Seth's Point of View**

I entered the hospital planning to go back to Sarah's room and hold her hand for a little while longer after talking with Carlisle. I needed to know everything. I rushed past all the people, anxious to get there quickly.

Carlisle was waiting for me when I reached the elevator. Jake jogged over to us before Carlisle could get a word out. Judging by their expressions, they had some news.

"Is Sarah okay?" I demanded, steel in my voice.

Jake answered before Carlisle had the chance to.

"She's awake."

**Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffy, guys! But it **_**was **_**longer! I really hope you like it. Please review or PM me. Thanks so much!! **

**Ashton**


	5. Awake

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter

**Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! The response to the last chapter was great. Sorry about the cliffy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Sarah and the plot.**

Chapter 4 – Awake

**Sarah's Point of View**

My lungs expanded and contracted without being told to do so. The air carried the sharp smell of Clorox. My fingers brushed the loose over-under weave of cloth. A stiff gown covered my body. My mouth was dry as cotton. I explored this way for a few minutes until I found the strength to open my eyes.

My eyelashes stuck together at first, but I pried them apart with a little effort. I squinted against the bright light. After my eyes adjusted, I saw that I was in a slender bed surrounded by two monitors on my left and one on my right. I pulled my left wrist closer to my face and examined the steely needle that stuck out of it and the clear, narrow tube that curved around to connect with an IV.

Finally registering where I was, I pulled out of my dreamlike state. I drew in a sharp breath, my chest tightening in response. I didn't get here all by myself. Someone had brought me here, where I was most likely poked and prodded by doctors with cold, gloved hands. They probably ran tests…and tried to pump my stomach for anything that would have caused me to lose consciousness. Well, they weren't going to find out that way.

But…it wasn't exactly some easily camouflaged secret like the special herbs and spices in Busch's Baked Beans. My vitals might have suggested. The possibility of someone putting the pieces together was still there, though. I wondered who had put me in this awful hospital gown. I could only hope they didn't pay too much attention. I panicked; what was I going to tell them?! If they knew, they would make me stay here. They _couldn't _know the truth. It simply wasn't an option. I had too much work to do at the cabin near McCarthy.

I thought back to my little log cabin at the base of the Wrangell Mountains. I had gone outside to record the moon's rising time, altitude, direction and phase. I stood out there just looking at it. It was truly beautiful. A waxing gibbous in the southern sky. I gripped my notebook with frigid hands and dragged my insulated boots over the footprints I had made a few minutes earlier. I put the notebook back and picked up my equipment bag and the anemometer. I was on my way to measure wind speed and direction then – it all went blank. I replayed the last few minutes in my head over and over again.

So, I gathered that whoever found me found me on the wood floor of the tiny cabin with the door flung wide open, inviting in the snow. Not exactly a good first impression. "Great," I told myself sarcastically. If Professor Myers got wind of this-

An attractive young woman with warm brown eyes and wavy bronze hair walked into the room with careful steps. She smiled at me shyly. "Hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen, Doctor Cullen's niece." She was pretty with her pale skin and long curved body.

I nodded, creasing my forehead. I wanted to sit up so I could talk to her more easily but found that my muscles weren't going to cooperate. They were useless, like broken rubber bands.

"Who's Doctor Cullen?" I asked her as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"He's the doctor that's been taking care of you these past three days," she told me ruefully.

Three _days. _"What happened?" I asked, my voice going up an octave and getting squeaky.

"He'll be here in a minute to explain things." I would take what I could get.

"Renesmee. That's a cool name."

She smiled, and then shrugged. "Thanks. It's a combination of my grandmothers' names."

I was almost certain that she already knew my name, but I told her anyway. "I'm Sarah."

OxO

**Seth's Point of View**

Sarah was awake. My stomach plummeted to the ground and adrenaline coursed through me. My knees wanted to buckle; my feet were rooted to the floor. I could go up to her room and talk to her. Get to know her. Love her. I needed to be near her. I couldn't scare her.

My eyes focused on Jake and Carlisle. Carlisle looked concerned as he clapped a frosty hand on my shoulder. Jake beamed. "Renesmee's upstairs talking to her."

"How is she?" The worry was obvious.

Carlisle answered this time. "Physically, she's stable although still very weak. Otherwise, she's pretty shaken up. We're hoping Renesmee can calm her down some. You should probably wait until tomorrow to see her. It's not good for her to get overwhelmed." He smiled apologetically. Relief and apprehension flooded through me.

I nodded. I would do whatever was best for Sarah.

OxO

It had taken a while, but I persuaded Carlisle to let me sleep in one of the hospital's supply closets. I sighed, turning over in my sleeping bag. I missed Sarah something awful. I had promised myself I wouldn't go see her until Carlisle gave the okay. But my mind had rejected any thought of sleep a long time ago. It kept up a constant slew of worries.

How did she feel? What was she thinking? Was she comfortable? Was she hungry? Could she get to sleep? Did she need anything? Did she want to talk to someone? Was she warm enough?

I struggled to fight off the urge to run up to her and throw my arms around her. My insides crawled with anticipation.

I thought back to this morning. This morning, I had arrived in Alaska expecting to spend the next few weeks hanging out with Jake and Renesmee, go snowboarding, and avoid Rosalie to the best of my ability. Twenty-four hours ago, I was in La Push feeling sorry for myself. I didn't truly and deeply care what happened to anyone but me. Everything was different then. It had all changed in the blink of an eye. Changed completely and totally in every way possible. Changed forever. Because of Sarah Olivia Campbell.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I have pictures and songs for the story on my profile as well as a poll. I really appreciate all your feedback and support! Please review. Thanks so much! **

**Love, Ashton**


	6. First Sight

Author's Note: Hey, guys

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. :] Hopefully you all like this chapter!! **

**Disclaimer: I own only Sarah and the plot.**

Chapter 5 –

I stepped over to pour my fourth coffee of the morning. The little green numbers on the coffee pot's digital clock reminded me that it was only 6:30 A.M. I knew that it was way too early to see Sarah, but I had been awake for a good couple hours when I decided it was useless to try to catch a few z's waiting for the right time. I was used to little sleep; it didn't bother me.

I returned to the round table in the middle of the run-down cafeteria, black coffee in hand. Sitting down, I took a drink.

My entire body tingled with waiting. I had to be extremely careful when I met Sarah. Renesmee had found that she was tired and weary but able to keep up a conversation. Renesmee had inevitably told Jake – who of course relayed it to me – that Sarah had been on her way outside when she lost consciousness. If she had been lost in the snow… I released my grip on the Styrofoam cup, pressing my palms into the smooth wood. I took a deep breath to steady myself. I couldn't think about would have happened.

I heard barely audible footsteps behind me; Carlisle pulled up a chair to sit beside me. He smiled at me, and I smiled in return.

"I see that you're up early."

I laughed. "So, when can I see her?"

"After you get a shower." I chuckled as Carlisle wrinkled his nose.

OxO

"Seth!" Bella exclaimed, smiling.

The knot in m stomach that had built up on the long drive to the Cullen's' had disappeared. Alice and Esme welcomed me. Edward and Jasper had appeared with amused expressions; Emmett and Rosalie were 'away'. Normally, I would have taken that to mean 'hunting', but Edward's chuckle made me thing otherwise.

Later, after a half hour of visiting with everyone, Edward and Jasper ushered me into a dark room that branched off from the open room in the center of the main floor. Jasper flicked on a light while Edward took a seat on the leather couch. Jasper joined Edward then motioned for me to sit in the recliner opposite them. They were acting strange; I was beginning to get a little worried. 'Should I be afraid?' thought.

"Very," Edward answered my silent question, seriousness masking his features.

"We hear that you've imprinted," Jasper commented, inclining his head toward me.

"Congratulations." All right, they were beginning to freak me out.

They paused a moment, and Edward nodded ever so slightly. Jasper asked, "Is she hot?" That was a stupid question. Of _course, _she was attractive with her soft pale skin and long lashes and wavy blonde hair…

"Hey!" I shouted at Jasper, who I realized had used his 'talent' to make my body respond to my thoughts exaggeratedly. Said problem was taken care of Edward high-fived Jasper and they both bent over with laughter looking like a couple of little boys that had just played a prank on the teacher.

Alice entered, shooting Arctic glares at them; they stopped immediately. She turned to me with a much calmer expression. "Sorry about that. Some people just don't know how to behave." She narrowed her gold eyes at Jasper. "Thee are towels and soap in the upstairs bathroom. Take your time; there's plenty of hot water." She smiled at me, and then turned to Edward and Jasper as I exited the room.

"Man, Emmett is gonna be so upset that he missed this," Edward's voice rang out.

"I don't think he'll be too torn up about it, considering what he _is _doing," Alice said quietly. _Oh. _

I made my way up the spiral staircase, suitcase in tow, to the bathroom. Propping my bag up on the lid of the toilet, I stripped and threw my dirty clothes in. The towels smelled awful, but I laid one out anyway before I stepped into the stall.

Warm water rained over me from the showerhead. The steam tried to soothe my nerves. Carlisle said I could finally see Sarah when we got back to the hospital. Sarah. She was so, so fragile. I needed to be there for her, in any way that she might need me. I knew I would have to go slow and be careful, but I didn't mind.

OxO

**Sarah's Point of View**

I reached over to the artificial wood tray for my bottle of water. Yesterday, Renesmee and I had talked for nearly an hour. We really hit it off. She was seventeen and had lived with her family just outside of McCarthy since she was little. Her three aunts and uncles plus her boyfriend lived with them. It took a little effort to unscrew the cap, but I managed. She explained that her boyfriend Jacob was a friend of the family and extremely responsible. He'd dropped in to say hello before she had to leave.

Tipping the bottle to my lips, I took a sip. Jacob was huge. His biceps were probably as thick as one of my thighs and he towered over Renesmee by at least a foot, if not more. He was brown enough to be in a spray tan ad, and his black hair made him look distinctly Native American.

My lips were practically glued together as I replaced the cap. I sat the bottle back in its place. They said that an old friend of Jake's was coming to visit them and would like to stop by today. Jacob assured me he was okay. No criminal record or anything like that. Renesmee told me he was a decent guy. I had gone against my better judgment and took her word for it. I didn't have anything else to do. Why not?

I dipped my hand into the little basket at the side of the bed for a worn out magazine. I didn't pay attention to the cover; I just flipped through until I found my horoscope. Libra.

It said: Mercury will help you see the good in your life this month. You might be surprised at what the stars have in store for you.

Hmmm, weird. Oh, well. People weren't meant to put too much stock in those things anyways.

OxO

**Seth's Point of View**

Jake had offered to take me back to the hospital in the enormous jeep. I flipped down the sun visor and tried desperately to mentally prepare. Carlisle had gone over everything with me; anorexia caused irregular heartbeat, fragile bones, extreme loss of weight, and stomach ulcers among other things. I needed to be gentle with her. Like I needed to be reminded of that. I was so stressed about that alone, I hadn't eaten anything all day. Though, that probably wasn't setting a very good example.

Jake reached forward to turn off the CD he had been listening to. He turned to face me, and I realized that we were parked outside the hospital. There were very few other times when Jake had looked so serious.

"Look, man. I know you're really keyed up about this. Don't agonize over every move you make. Just be yourself."

Could it be that simple?

OxO

**Sarah's Point of View**

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as the nurse came in to check on me. She didn't say much as she skimmed the monitor readouts.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

What could I say? I couldn't tell her how I really felt, but I couldn't be too happy either – I was in a hospital. So I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you think you'd feel up to a visitor? A friend of Doctor Cullen's niece would like to see you now."

Oh. My body was fine with it, but my mind prayed there wouldn't be that awkward tension. I nodded, and the nurse left.

I studied the ceiling tiles and counted my teeth with my tongue as I waited. What I guessed to be close to three minutes later, the handle of the door turned.

My eyes registered movement, then a person. He stood nearly as high as the door me, like Jake did. He had the same bronze tan skin, too. He was muscular, but not in a beefy way. His large hands hung at the sides of his dark wash Levis. A soft blue hoodie hugged his broad shoulders.

He had chin-length midnight black hair that was parted straight down the middle. His strong jaw line curved down to his chin.

Then he looked up from his feet and met my eyes. His eyes were a deep mossy color, with peaks and valleys of pine and oak. Pretty in a completely masculine way. They reminded me of ponds.

He smiled a big crinkly-eye smile. His teeth contrasted against his brown skin. I had to smile back; all of my earlier anxiety was forgotten.

"Hi. I'm Seth Clearwater – Jake and Renesmee's friend." He had one of those deep, rough voices that you could not only hear, but _feel. _He took the few steps toward me and extended his right hand; I took it. It was warm and kind of calloused, but gentle.

Damn. He was gorgeous. I'd seen beautiful men, before, but…..wow. He was really something else.

"Sarah Campbell. But I bet you already knew that," I told him.

He laughed, and his expression changed. Seth's eyes lit up like a kid's at Christmas and the corners of his mouth turned up. He was trying so hard not to smile, it made me chuckle. I finally gave in; he laughed with me.

OxO

"Would you rather meet the President or a famous actor?"

"Oh, that's easy; the President. Duh." I chuckled at his expression and his booming laughter echoed through the small room. Seth rubbed my arm a little, trying to warm me up. At some point, we'd ended up tangled in the sheets of my tiny hospital bed. He'd let the guardrail down on his side so he could have more room but insisted that we leave mine up. "Okay. Your turn," Seth told me, a small smile on his lips.

"Which came first? The chicken or the egg?" I figured that would be a good one, it was controversial.

"'Duh.'" He mimicked me. "That's easy. The egg. The chicken had to come from somewhere."

I was about to ask him something about religion when my stomach turned and growled – loud enough for me to hear whether I wanted to or not.

"Here." Seth started sorting himself out; my temperature had already started to drop. "I'll run and get something from the cafeteria. I'll be right back – promise." He looked a little amused; my frown deepened. Before I could get another word out, he dashed out of the room. Sigh. He was gorgeous. Why the hell was he hanging out with me??

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys liked it. Please review! I got six reviews for the last chapter. Maybe I could get a few more?? Thanks! **

**~Ashton**


	7. Cry

**Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter, everybody. I hope that y**o**u all like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 6 – Cry

**Sarah's Point of View**

Shit. This was bad. What the hell was I going to tell him? Explaining that I only ate what I had to when it was absolutely necessary would just freak him out.

He was so nice; he'd been so incredibly sweet to me. I hated to chase him away. Seth had probably promised Jake and Renesmee that he would spend so much time with me. He's got better things to do.

I closed my eyes, recalling Seth Clearwater with his strong body and dreamy eyes. My mind immediately began to assess my own appearance out of habit. I hadn't been anywhere near a mirror in five days. I wondered briefly whether they had bathed me in some way while I'd been unconscious. Surely, Seth would not have gotten so close if they hadn't. After a good thirty seconds of debate with myself, I made up my mind to make a solo attempt for the bathroom.

Pushing myself up onto my elbows, I leaned my back on the pillows. I flung the blankets off me, getting goose bumps in the cold air. Now I really wanted Seth to come back. But I wouldn't blame him if he'd used the cafeteria as an excuse to leave. I would have done the same thing if I had been locked in a room with someone like me. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I planted my feet on the cool tiles and hurried through the door at the side of my room.

I closed the door with one hand and smoothed my grainy hospital gown with the other. Taking a deep breath, I looked at my reflection in the mirror above the sink. It was bad, but not quite as awful as I'd expected it to be. My hair hung lank, greasy. I needed to wash my face and –

The room was spinning making me light headed. Overwhelming dizziness robbed me of my sense of balance and I fell backwards to the floor. My head slammed into the ceramic flooring. Squeezing my eyes shut, refusing to let any tears escape, I curled in a tight ball and hoped that he wouldn't come back to find me like this.

OxO

**Seth's Point of View**

Carrying the tray of food, I jogged back to Sarah's room. I had taken longer than planned trying to find healthy stuff for her. It would be a lot harder for her to argue against something that was good for her.

I wasn't sure how long we'd talked. The elevator looked crowded, so I took the stairs, bounding up them two at a time. Sarah was so cute when she was thinking, with her lips pursed and eyebrows wrinkling. She didn't seem to be troubled; Sarah was friendly like Emily and shy like Kim. But she wasn't afraid to tell you her opinion if asked. She was smart as hell, too.

Room 216. I knocked lightly on the door with my knuckles before stepping in. Sarah wasn't in her bed. My heart jumped up in my throat and my breathing got shallow. I laid the tray down on the fake wooden stand. Looking around frantically, I realized that she could be in the adjacent bathroom.

"Sarah?" I called, trying to make my voice loud. A barely audible whimper sounded in response. My right hand reached out to turn the door's handle.

She was curled up in a ball with her back to me, one hand tucked under her head, the other hugging her frail ribs. Her breath was ragged. I took a step closer, seeing her face shine with tears. I dropped down to my knees. What had happened to her? She'd been fine when I left. Why was she crying?

"Sarah. What happened?" I sat Indian-style on the floor next to her, folding my hands in my lap. I needed to hug her to me, make sure that she was okay. But I couldn't be too forward.

She rolled over on her back. "I tried to get in here, and I got dizzy and –" A deep sob shook her small frame, cutting her off. She sputtered out," I'm cold," when she regained a little composure.

I tugged off my blue hoodie. I knew that I wouldn't need it, but I'd worn it knowing that she might. "Here," I told her as I helped her sit up. She couldn't get it on by herself, so I guided her limbs into their proper places. Sarah's tears didn't slow and icy concern tore through me.

"Sarah…what's the matter, honey?" I kept my voice low; we were just a couple feet apart. In response, her shoulders slumped even more, and she pressed her palms to her closed eyes. My beautiful Sarah looked like she was going to cave in on herself. I had to help her.

Scooting closer, I slid my arms around her shoulders and under her knees. I picked her up and settled her right in front of me, my crossed legs forming a fence around her. My arms made a kind of cradle around her middle, and we rocked back and forth, side to side. I could feel every one of her ribs and count the ridges in her spine. She leaned her head against my chest, threading her long arms around my torso. "Shh. It's all right," I told her. I wondered what had upset her so much.

Slowly, Sarah grew quiet, and her tears dried. Her face turned away from me, looking over at the door. She seemed horrified in her silence. I prayed that I hadn't given her the wrong message. I wasn't the pushy guy that was going to take advantage of her.

"Sarah?" Her head whipped around so she could gaze at me with honest eyes. She looked like she was expecting me to scold her for doing something wrong. I knew it was a bad idea to grill her. I should just make her comfortable.

"Are you hungry?" She hesitated for a few seconds then nodded. I didn't want to move her, so I just untangled myself and grabbed her pillow and a granola bar. Settling back down on the floor next to her, I smiled and laid the granola bar on her pillow in front of me.

Sarah reached out for the food cautiously. Her eyes flickered to mine for a moment before she turned away; the shiny wrapper crinkled as she opened it. I stared ahead at Sarah's curved back. What had hurt her so badly?

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I know that it's short, but if I get more reviews, I will update sooner. The most I've gotten for a single chapter is eight. If I can get eight or more, I promise I'll update soon (later today, or by Saturday at the latest). Thanks!**

**~Ashton**


	8. Because

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! Thanks to all the people that reviewed. :] Here's the next chapter; I hope you all like it. **

Chapter 7 – Because

**Sarah's Point of View**

I couldn't bring myself to look at Seth, so I kept my eyes glued to the door. He _had _come back. And I had let down my defenses, cried like a little kid. There was no doubt that Jacob and Renesmee would find out and toss me to the wind like the garbage I was. Seth probably thought me far too needy as well, if he didn't already suspect me a bipolar. I'd been at the bottom of the barrel quite a few times, but allowing myself to be reduced to tears in the presence of this gorgeous man was a whole new level of pathetic.

My control had disappeared – for however brief a period. The thought that maybe I didn't look all that bad today flitted through my mind; Seth did come back. I was certain that I wasn't much fun to talk to, but on a good day, I might be something pretty to look at. It was the only thing I could link to Seth's return.

"Sarah?" Seth said, his voice reverberating around me. Automatically, my head turned so I could see him. You can't avoid the inevitable. His features looked a bit frosted over. Seth had the purest eyes I had ever seen, and the way he looked at me scared me shitless. I couldn't keep any secrets from those eyes.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me. In that moment, I was acutely aware of all the holes in my façade that I had tried so hard to conceal. I was sure he could see right through me. I wanted to look down at my hands, folded in my lap, but I kept my eyes locked with his; I was not going to give in that easily. Just a little couldn't hurt too much, so I nodded.

Seth collected his long limbs that he had draped around me and stood up, taking the intense heat with him. Some warmth clung to his hoodie that was so big I could have worn it as a dress. I couldn't see him after he walked out of the bathroom, but he returned with my pillow and what I assumed to be some kind of food item in his hands.

Sitting down across from me, he gave me a friendly smile, and then lay what I now recognized as a granola bar on top of the pillow resting in between us. My mouth watered, but habit told me to stay put; I reached out for the food before risking a glance at Seth. His deep mossy eyes seemed melancholy.

I turned quickly so my back was to him. I opened slowly, trying not to seem too eager. Bite, chew, swallow; repeat. I didn't pay attention to what kind it was – I only knew that it tasted good. My body welcomed that granola bar like Santa Claus at Christmas. Glossing over the wrapper, I realized I had consumed one hundred calories. That would hold me until tomorrow.

**Author's Note: My sincerest apologies, regarding the length of this chapter. I really meant for it to be longer, but there was a bit of a family emergency, so it wasn't as long as I would have liked it to be. I only had this much written, and I wanted to make good on my promise, so here you are. I promise to update soon, though. I've got part of tomorrow (I still have homework to do and two sick family members to take care of) and I don't have school Tuesday. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!!**

**~Ashton**


	9. Talk

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up. It was difficult to write this chapter until I had a lot of it worked out in my head. Anyways, my dad's laptop has a virus, so I'm updating from our Stone Age computer. Hopefully it works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 8 – Talk

**Sarah's Point of View**

Pushing the empty wrapper aside, I stacked my forearms on my raised knees. I looked straight ahead as though I couldn't feel Seth's insistent eyes on my back. He was still here. Why hadn't he left? He'd been a good boy and served his time, passed the exam with flying colors. Maybe he wanted to get with me. Jacob and Renesmee hadn't made him sound like that kind of guy, and he seemed nice enough. On the other hand, looks could be deceiving.

I shivered and my teeth chattered violently together; the heat from Seth's close proximity had completely evaporated.

"Sarah?" Seth's rumbling voice came from just a few feet to my right. I hadn't heard him move to sit beside me. "Do you need anything?" He looked at me earnestly, eyebrows reaching for his hairline.

I looked away; I didn't need his help. I attempted to use my palms against the floor for leverage, so I could stand up. My muscles weren't cooperating. Glancing up, I saw realization flicker in his eyes, and he leaned down to me. Then hesitated.

"May I?" I nodded; I wasn't getting anywhere on my own. He cupped his large hands under my arms to pick me up, carried me out of the bathroom, one arm under my knees and the other on my back. I wrapped an arm around his neck, relishing the heat. He sat me on the hospital bed like I was made of glass.

"Thanks." He smiled sheepishly. The expression seemed out of place on this beautiful man. He didn't have anything to be ashamed of or sorry for. I slid off his enormous sweatshirt underneath the cover of the blankets; I still wasn't warm, but he probably wanted to leave.

"Here's your sweatshirt. Thanks for coming to see me – for everything," I told him, dismissively. Seth pursed his lips, and his forehead wrinkled.

"Sarah, I don't want to go," He told me, a low, comforting note in his soft voice. "Not unless you want me to leave."

I was amazed. Stunned. I could think of only one reason he might want to stay.

"Listen. I'm on a trip for my college. If you're looking for a friend with benefits deal, I'm not available."

Every trace of Seth Clearwater's impenetrable calm vanished in less than half a second. His swampy eyes burned at me. Fists balled and jaw clenched, he said," You can't be serious. Is that really what you think?" The intensity of his grave voice vibrated through me. Why was he acting like this? Surely he merely wanted to spend time with my body. Not me.

"Isn't that why you stayed?"

Seth had closed his eyes; his face was pained. "Of course not." He didn't seem quite so angry when he opened his eyes to look at me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I hadn't realized until that moment that I was cowering in the corner of the bed.

"I don't understand. Why _did _you stay?" I asked him, trying to relax my pose. He didn't need to feel bad about anything – I was the one that unleashed the waterworks. My need for an answer grew as the seconds ticked past.

"Do you mind if I sit down first?" He gestured toward the single chair that rested at my bedside.

"Sure. Go ahead." He took a seat.

"I stayed because I want to get to know you. You're a nice person." Was he crazy? By what stretch of the imagination was I an even remotely interesting person? But I'd read enough faces to know that Seth's expression was honest; he meant what he said.

"You're not bored to death?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Not at all," he said, looking me square in the eye.

"And it doesn't bother you that I cried over nothing like a little kid?"

"Nope," he said, an unmistakable excitement buried deep under the seriousness.

"Why not? Why did you try to make me feel better?" I was completely and utterly confused.

"My dad died seven years ago. I got used to tears, living with my mom and sister. It doesn't bother me." He gave me a small smile, but his eyes were lost in some faraway place, seeing something I couldn't.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must've been tough."

"It was for a while. But to answer your question," he said to me, though I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer now. It would be best to leave things as they were; what comes up must come down. "I tried to make you feel better because you looked like you needed a friend. I know what that feels like."

"Oh." My genius response. I was still cold, so I hugged my chest, a weak attempt at retaining some body heat. Seth's eyes surveyed my body carefully, though not in a way that made me think of a farmer purchasing livestock.

"Are you cold?" he asked. It didn't make any sense for him to be so concerned. Someone must have sent him here to check up on me.

"Y-yeah." He reached over the safety rail on the bed, and then raised his eyebrows at me. Asking permission. His constant politeness puzzled me. "Chivalry is dead; you don't have to ask," I teased him a little, hiding my internal gratitude.

Letting down the metal rail, he climbed into the small hospital bed beside me. Seth gingerly placed a muscled arm over my shoulders, the heat washing over me in waves.

"You can put this back on if you want." He held up the forgotten sweatshirt. I eagerly put it on, nearly swimming in all the extra fabric. I was so tiny next to Seth, but his size didn't intimidate me at all, despite the initial warning to myself to steer clear. I wondered briefly whether or not he had a girlfriend. I snuffed out the thought. There was no way Seth could be single.

"So. Jacob and Renesmee said you're up visiting." The question in my voice was obvious. I desperately needed to step out of the limelight.

"Yeah. Jake and I used to be pretty tight when he still lived on the reservation." He looked down at me, smiling.

"You live on a reservation?" I had to admit – I was a bit surprised.

"Yep. The Quileute reservation in Washington. La Push is a good ways away from Seattle. Or from any other major cities, really."

"Wow." I was fascinated. Seth lived on an Indian reservation. "I'll bet that's different."

He chuckled, turning his head away from me for a fraction of a second. "It is. It's not that bad, though. It's rural, but it's nice. Everyone's family." His voice was warm, but I could see a colder tone in his eyes.

"Sarah." He spoke gently now, very quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do that?" He angled his body toward mine.

"Do what?" I didn't have a clue.

"I'm not sure. You just got this look on your face like…" Seth paused, searching for the right words. He closed his eyes. "like…you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar, and you're expecting a kick in the pants. Or you had a dream that you won a trip to Disney Land, then you woke up and remembered it wasn't real."

Oh. That.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this up. I was really busy over the weekend and my teachers love to give lots of homework. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate your feedback. **

Chapter 9 –

**Seth's Point of View**

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything," I told her.

I sat beside Sarah on the uncomfortable hospital bed with my left arm draped over her shoulders. She was so cold. I rubbed the side of her arm trying to warm her up. Her muscles relaxed, and she leaned back against the pillows, closingher eyes.

I traced the contours of her face with my eyes. Her expression was more peaceful now. She wasn't making that face anymore – the one where her eyes grew as wide as quarters and her pink lips quivered. I was worried; she had looked like she expected to be slapped. Who had done this to her? Her scared face had extinguished the fire within me before it could get out of hand.

She needed to be comforted. I had told her she should take a nap, and I would stay right here until she woke up. Sarah was probably tired; she needed to rest in order to get better. She should have everything she needed to get well, and I fully intended on making that possible. Her recovery was crucial.

I gazed at Sarah's gaunt face, and I couldn't help but wonder how she had become like this. Where was her family? Why weren't they there for her? I slid her fragile body closer to me. Did no one care for this timid woman? She was always a few degrees cooler - it was difficult for her body to keep its normal temperature. I smiled a little; it was kind of funny to think about it. Sarah was always cold, and I was always hot; we balanced.

She drew deep even breaths now, asleep. Her eyelashes fluttered, and her chin raised a fraction of an inch. Sarah's natural expressions were so beautiful; her subtle features were easily gorgeous, when she pulled back the curtains. But, no matter how cute she was, it was impossible to overlook how tiny she was. She wasn't a tall person, and her unnaturally thin limbs made her look…wasted.

My sensitive ears registered steady footsteps right outside the door. Jake stuck his head in the doorway and looked around the room. He motioned for me to come out into the hallway. I shook my head; I wasn't going anywhere. I would keep my promise, no matter how small.

Jacob didn't look all that surprised when I didn't move. He tiptoed into the room and crouched by the bed so he could talk to me.

"Hey." Jake spoke in a hushed tone and smiled. "I've gotta tell you before I leave. There's a little house about a mile from the Cullens' place that I used to live in. You can hang out there later if you want. Food's in the frig, and some of my old clothes are in the closet, since your suitcase is still at the main house." He pulled a silver key from his pocket, handing it to me. "The jeep's in the parking garage. See you later." I glanced up from the key to see Jake turn the corner out of the room.

Not that I didn't appreciate the gesture, but I couldn't figure out why he had done it. A stocked refrigerator? Extra clothes? Sarah sighed in her sleep then turned her face to rest on my shoulder. Oh.

**Author's Note: Please review. I have pictures and a poll on my profile. Please check it out! :D**


	11. Dreams and Reality

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I know that this chapter is short, but I promise I'll update soon. The next few chapters will have a little more action. Please remember that this is my first fanfic, so I'm still learning. **

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Ms. Meyer. **

Chapter 10 – Dreams and Reality

I gazed up at the night sky as I rested on my back. A few bright stars peeked down from holes in the gray clouds. It was snowing, the icy flakes melting on my face, though my body did not register the cold. My fingers brushed the fleecy softness of a blanket and warmth. I rolled to my right, toward the source of luscious heat, and then propped up my upper body on my elbow.

An enormous ashy wolf poised two feet away from me, nose tipped skyward to pick out the constellations. He – I assumed it was male – did not appear aggressive. In all honesty, he seemed perfectly at ease sitting on his haunches next to me. My wolf – I felt an inexplicable possessiveness and comfort – must have sensed my presence; he turned his head to meet my eyes.

He had the most mesmerizing evergreen eyes I had ever seen, though they were not the eyes of a monster. Snowflakes landed in my eyelashes, the probably freezing temperature still at bay. I expected the cold to penetrate my body completely in a moment, so I wrapped my arms around myself, never taking my eyes from his. He leaned forward and whined, an accompaniment to the distant screech of wind. The wolf bowed his head, nodding in my direction.

The wind flared suddenly into my face, stinging my eyes making them tear up. I still was not touched by the cold, my body blissfully senseless. He whined again, louder this time, beseeching. The wolf crouched down and dipped his shoulders so he was eye to eye with me. His mouth twisted into a sad smile.

"I love you," he told me in a low, rough voice too caring not to be human. Something inside me snapped. I placed my hand on his face, just beneath his ear, feeling only his bubbling body heat. I stroked the fur there, letting the down-like softness tickle my palm. His blistering heat seeped into my bones. I could not tear my gaze from the fire burning in his eyes.

I could no longer question the outright impossible bond we shared. I had never been so sure of anything. It simply _had _to be, the same way I knew without the slightest doubt that I loved this wolf, however crazy that might be. And I understood that he loved me back. But just as I opened my mouth to tell him of this, he vanished right before my eyes – no "I love you too's" and no goodbyes.

OxO

I was suddenly very aware of my surroundings; something had changed. Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I stretched my arms out around me, grasping at nothing but thin air. My eyes stared at the last place I had seen Seth while my fingers traced the warm impression his body left behind. He told me he would stay, and I believed him.

I sighed. He'd had several opportunities to leave earlier, but he chose not to be here the one time I had really expected him to stay. I missed his warmth, his voice…

I rolled over into the toasty dip on his side of the lumpy mattress. Laying my head on the pillow, I tucked the blanket all around my body. It didn't help any. Cold loneliness ghosted through me with unrelenting force. Why did Seth leave me?

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. (How'd I do on the cliffy?) I really appreciate all the feedback. I should update again soon. Thanks guys!! :D**

**~Ashton**


	12. Sleepover

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I have the rest of the story outlined, so I should be able to update more often now. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own only Sarah and the plot. **

Chapter 11 –

**Seth's Point of View**

"If she can do that, her recovery should go as planned." Carlisle threw a quick glance at Sarah's room. "You should probably go back. I think she woke up," he said as he started down the hallway.

"Wait." He turned back around to face me. "Jake turned his old place over to me a couple hours ago before he left. Is it okay to take Sarah over there so she can chill out for a while? I swear I'll bring her straight back tomorrow morning. She could use a break from all this."

"Sure. Sleepover approved – you know the rules. Good luck," Carlisle said, reassurance coloring his tone. I nodded my thanks.

I had broken my promise and left her side, even if only for a few moments. I hoped she was still sleeping. Sarah needed the rest; she deserved some comfort. That was my plan – to make her comfortable for a few hours in Jake's old house. The hospital was suffocating. It would do her a world of good to escape everything and just…relax, be herself. If she could get away for a bit, she could get back on her feet.

Feeling a twinge of anguish from being away from her, I took a step toward Sarah's room. She had woken up and curled into the spot I had been in. I prayed she would understand.

OxO

**Sarah's Point of View**

After catching my breath, I pulled my knees to my chest, hooking my left arm around them beneath the thin blankets. Even though I locked my jaws in place, my teeth still chattered. Seth had made his mark, and it stung.

I knew better. I should have known that this was going to happen. You cannot stick your hand in a fire without being burned. I was drawn to Seth like a moth to a flame, and now I had to live with the consequences. I twisted my face into the pillow, chagrined.

I was lost in my thoughts, listening to the rhythm of my breathing for a moment. My ears picked up on the low strains of a muffled conversation; I turned slightly so I could hear better. Male voices…that sounded a lot like –

The humming voices stopped, and there was a beat of silence. Distinct footsteps echoed in the hallway. I squeezed my eyes shut. Hallucinations were never a good sign. I would not succumb to clinging to what wasn't there.

Sitting up, I opened my eyes and reached for the near-empty bottle of water on the tray stationed at the foot of the bed. I wasn't looking forward to keeping up appearances for a nurse. My eyelids drooped; I hadn't realized how tired I was. I took a gulp without really tasting anything. My tongue was fuzzy, and I was a little lightheaded. I capped the water and returned it to the tray.

The dizziness made it impossible to stay upright; I slumped back and flattened out on the bed. The spell passed and I bent back into a ball, hoping to fall back asleep. Constant noise from the three monitors in the room kept me in a discontented haze. I was exhausted, and my mind's natural response was to lock down.

My body desperately wanted rest, but I wanted to stay awake, even though I knew the loneliness would be numbed in slumber. I needed to think. Why had Seth left? What was I going to do while I was forced to stay here? How was I going to get out of this? How much did they know? Why on Earth was I drawn to him like this? I was tossed between consciousness and the dimly aware lull before sleep.

"Sarah? Are you awake, honey?" Seth's voice called to me.

He'd been so terribly nice to me and then left without a word, but I wanted to see his face again, feel his heat if only for the memory.

"Sarah?" Seth's voice rumbled through my ears, clearer now. I curled tighter in a ball. It was one thing to excite me and another to provoke me. I was a little agitated with him. Burning fingers took my right hand. I could feel their callous gentleness. I'd held that hand before.

I cracked open my eyes, shrinking away from the bright fluorescent lights. Then I saw him. Seth had pulled up a chair next to me and held my hand. I blinked several times, but there he was, low and behold.

"I thought you left," I stated, more than a little upset.

"Just for a minute." His forehead wrinkled and his eyes burned with sincerity. "I had to talk to Doctor Cullen before I asked you." He smiled.

"Ask me what? Why did you come back?" I had every right to question.

"Sarah, I came back to see if you want to get out of here." He beamed at me, shaking the silver key dangling from his hand. Well, when he put it that way…

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note: I was hoping that I'd get a little further than this, but… I haven't quite braced myself for the next chapter yet. Anyways, I should update again soon. I have songs relating to the story, a picture of Sarah and a poll on my profile. Please, please review (the more encouragement, the faster the update). If you're into horses, you might want to check out Beyond the Horizon by Ponypal95. (You're welcome, Nicole.) Thanks everybody! **

**~Ashton**


	13. Storm

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't get this out sooner. It's a pivotal chapter, and I wanted to do it right. I hope you all like it. :D **

Chapter 12 – Storm

**Seth's Point of View**

"I thought you'd never ask," Sarah said, a huge grin blooming across her face.

I just looked at her a minute; she was gorgeous. She wasn't mad that I left, and she wanted to go with me. I smiled back at her.

"When can we leave?" She sat up a little straighter against the pillows.

"As soon as you're ready." I hadn't anticipated her enthusiasm.

"Great." She wrapped her wiry arms around her torso, her eagerness fading. "Umm. Seth, I don't have anything to wear but this hospital gown."

"You've got my sweatshirt. I'll just carry you out to the parking lot since you don't have shoes." I had thought out every last detail. Jake had left a palm-size map scribbled on a napkin in the room for me.

She nodded hesitantly, pulling a hand through her lank hair. "Okay." She smiled brightly again. I was dimly aware of my spiked pulse.

I heard swift, decisive footsteps in the hallway before Carlisle rapped on the door, poking his head in the room. He smiled at Sarah, and then turned to me.

"Hey. How is everything? Planning to escape, I see." Sarah was situated on the edge of the bed, her body angled toward mine as I sat in the bedside chair. "You'd better hurry if you're still going to go. There's a big storm on the way. Alice, the news anchor," Carlisle winked at me too quickly for her to see. "says it should roll in around seven."

Sarah glanced from Carlisle back to me. She threw off the blankets, swinging her legs toward me, off the bed. My arms rose on their own around her; sudden movements could be hazardous to her health. I kept that stance, worried she would spontaneously collapse, until she said, "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

"Have fun. See you tomorrow morning," Carlisle murmured before disappearing.

Holding her arms out around her for balance, she stood up. She looked like a toddler taking her first wobbly steps. I offered her my arm like a true gentleman, knowing she needed some support. Winding her forearm around my elbow, she leaned into me allowing me to bear most of her weight – it wasn't much. Her skeletal hand peeked out from the rolled sleeves of her borrowed sweatshirt. I clasped her hand in mine, covering it completely. If she minded the enveloping heat, she didn't let on.

We shuffled through the whitewashed hospital in that embrace, my body tailored to her small frame. Smiling the whole way to the elevator, she kept a steady pace, using me as a crutch. Exiting the hospital – careful not to trip – Sarah looked up at me expectantly. I grinned and snatched her up on my back at breakneck speed.

Her eyes widened, taken by surprise. She laughed. I craned my neck so I could look at her with her eyes closed, head thrown back. I stood stock-still, completely silent, relishing the sound. Sarah shook lightly as I tried as hard as I possibly could to commit that sweet wind chime sound to memory.

"It's not every day that I get a piggy-back ride, you know," she said, noticing my gaze.

"I'm so glad you've allowed me the honor," I teased her, hoping to catch her laughing again.

"Who said I agreed to this?" Sarah's eyes sparkled with humor as she laid her head on my shoulder. I strode through the parking garage toward the oversize red jeep. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"Jake's got a little house about a half hour from here." I turned a corner, and the jeep came into view.

"Oh. Cool." Her voice hadn't lost that colorful excitement. "Is _that _what you're driving?" I smiled at her disbelief.

"Yep. It's not mine, though." We both ogled the vehicle for a moment. When she was sufficiently distracted, I sprinted over to the passenger side, opened the door and strapped her in. I hopped into the driver's seat just as quickly, wishing to hear her laughter. And she did. She vibrated with excitement.

I slid the key in the ignition, and pulled out into the street. We settled into an easy silence, both of us champing at the bit.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked her after a few comfortable minutes.

"What?" She squinted, though she had the sun visor flipped down.

"What is your favorite color?" I repeated pronouncing the words clearly. I smiled at her.

"Green. What's yours?"

"Red."

She thought about that for a moment. "What's your favorite movie?" she asked her voice light.

"I don't really have one. Scary movies are good, though."

She made a face at me, scrunching up her nose. "_Scary movies?_"

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" I harassed her jokingly.

"Yes, thank you very much." Sarah turned up her nose, playing the part well. She averted her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure you have better taste in entertainment."

"Duh." She replied saucily. "'The Notebook' is a _real _movie."

She held her straight face for a beat longer before bursting into laughter. I had to join her. I was amazed at how easygoing we were with each other. She was completely relaxed. This was just what she needed – a break from the constant gloom of the hospital. She deserved to be happy and taken care of. She could heal this way.

OxO

**Sarah's Point of View**

"Here we are," Seth said as we pulled up to the miniature house. The cheerful red house looked out of place under drooping cloud cover. He parked the jeep in the rectangular concrete section in front of the house. Seth cut the engine, loping toward the passenger side of the vehicle as I smiled at his exuberance.

Opening the door with a flourish, he told me with a grin, "Are you ready?"

I knew that he didn't mean to panic me, but those words were forever burned into my brain. My memory picked up on the unnerving question and ran with it.

_"You know, I think you're the most gifted student I've had since the turn of the century," he said from his oak desk. _

_I didn't know what to say to that. Flattery was a rare and unusual comfort. So, I smiled. Professor Myers was by far the best meteorology professor in this part of the country, though I suspected he had exaggerated. _

_"Why don't you come with me to my apartment and I'll find those project enrollment papers for you?" It sounded too good to be true. He folded his hands under his chin, smiling now. _

_I weighed the options: I could go home and watch Oprah or I could go with this personable man and see about a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I decided on the latter. It wasn't often that I was complimented so much. _

_As we walked through the parking lot to his car, Professor Myers asked about my past – past teachers, family history…boyfriends. No one had talked to me that way in a long time; I told him the truth. My junior high science teacher had sparked my interest in environmental science. I was an only child, both of my parents having demanding jobs. I'd been single for most of my life – my friend's pizza face brother had taken me to senior prom. _

_Though I didn't tell him of my diet. I worked on strength training in the morning before class, ate four cheese crackers for lunch, and did two hours of cardio before bed. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. No male wanted to hear about the trivial habits of women. _

_I didn't realize until we arrived at his apartment complex that he'd kept his hand on my knee the duration of the drive. I was completely focused on ignoring the roaring of my stomach. A trip to Alaska would be such a great learning experience. I marveled at my luck of having found such a helpful professor. _

_He looked at me with his clear azure eyes, and I looked back at him. I hadn't failed to see the wicked glint in them as we'd spoken earlier. I was positive I could get myself out of anything, no matter how difficult. Besides, with his pale skin, thick blond hair and fit body, he wasn't all that bad. And I hated to see all my hard work go unappreciated. _

_I was well aware that it was wrong to step out of the car and walk with him to the door of his apartment, but I did anyway. Affection was affection, and I couldn't stand to go untouched. I knew the things people had told me in the past were false. But I __**needed **__that reassurance that love, however synthetic and cheesy it was. _

_He unlocked the door, leading me inside. The interior décor proved his wealth and taste. Everything was in its place, pristine and modern. Professor Myers balanced his briefcase on the square kitchen table, flipping up the lid. I stood behind him, taking in the width of his shoulders, the cut of his suit. _

_"I'm sorry; I must have forgotten them in here," he said, pulling out a stack of documents from a leather pocket. _

_"That's okay." I smiled shyly. I wouldn't wait any longer. Extending my hand, I grasped his elbow, towing him in the direction of the king-size sofa. I saw the lust mirrored in his eyes._

_"I love you," he lied, hovering above me on the couch. "Are you ready?"_

"Sarah?" Seth's voice was barely more than a whisper. I could feel the heat of his closeness. My thoughts snapped back to the present.

"Sorry. Just got a little…distracted," I tried to reassure him with a smile. His forehead flattened, eyebrows lowering. He exhaled, seeming relieved.

"Oh. Are you sure you're alright?" Seth leaned slightly toward me. It wasn't fair for him to worry like that.

"Yeah." I rearranged my expression, fully living in the present now. "What are you waiting for, Christmas? Let's go." I laughed, relaxing again. I could _breathe _now that we were out of the hospital.

He grinned, scooping me up into his arms. I nestled into the basket his arms created, thoroughly enjoying his warmth. I crooked an arm around his neck so he could open the door to the tiny structure. Seth sat me down, closing out the cold behind him.

To my right was a dwarfed kitchen, outfitted with a sink, stove, refrigerator and pantry. Past the dining table and matching chairs, a checked couch was situated against the wall, parallel to a moderate-size TV. A recliner angled away from a door that I assumed led to a bedroom and bathroom. It had that warm, lived-in atmosphere. I loved it.

"Not too shabby, is it?" Seth asked from the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat? I'm hungry."

"No, thanks. Maybe later. What does that door lead to?" I nodded toward the doorway adjacent to the living room.

"Master bedroom and bath, I think." He paused a moment. "Hey, you probably want to get cleaned up. There should be stuff in there so you can take a shower. I'll hunt down some extra clothes for you and make something to eat." Seth smiled at me.

"Okay." I headed toward the dark room, looking forward to a nice, hot shower.

OxO

I shifted in the wooden chair waiting for Seth to finish his turn in the shower. The sleeves of his sweatshirt hung off me like a sheet over the loose t-shirt. I crossed my legs, swathed in cotton plaid bottoms that almost fell off without the drawstring tie.

I turned the apple over in my hands - Granny Smith. It wouldn't hurt me to eat it, though it would probably taste better without the skin. Seth hadn't given me a tour of the house, yet, so I had no idea where the utensils were.

Setting the apple down, I stood up. I heard the water turn off; he was probably out of the shower by now. Opening the door, I sidestepped the queen-size bed to knock on the door. "Seth?"

He opened the door, releasing a cloud of steam. "Sarah?" I didn't dwell on his concerned expression; instead, my eyes wandered the planes of his body. I had never seen Seth shirtless before. Man, was he easy on the eyes. Buff, too. The man had an eight pack. _Eight pack. _I didn't know that was possible. My God, he was ripped.

"Um…Oh. Where are the forks and spoons and stuff?" I moved to the side so I could follow him. Now that I'd learned my lesson, I kept my eyes glued to the floor.

OxO

"This looks good," I said, tossing him the 'Dances With Wolves' DVD. Seth caught it and chuckled as he leaned back on the cushions. I watched him from the floor by the movies stacked neatly by the TV.

"Okay." He smiled, chucking the plastic case back at me.

"Hey. Watch it, buddy." I really tried to glare at him. I only lasted a few seconds before laughing at his feigned hurt expression.

I stuck the DVD in and returned to the couch. Seth skipped through the opening previews to the main menu. We sat close enough to each other that I wouldn't get cold, but I wasn't exactly warm either. He faked a yawn, making a big show of attempted casualty at wrapping an arm around me as the first scene rolled onto the screen. I laughed at him.

"Are you always this smooth?"

"I try," he said, his smile big enough to light up the room.

I gazed at him a moment, listening to the whistle of wind around the house; his midnight black hair a part of the dark. Folding my shins to the side, I rested against his side, comfortable. I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"What?" I asked. I really hoped I wasn't pushing any boundaries.

"Nothing." He shook his head, his voice deep and flowing. Seth's hand gripped my shoulder a little tighter.

We sat like that, as Lieutenant Dunbar rode across the land on his horse, when he spoke to Kicking Bird, while Lieutenant Dunbar became Dances With Wolves. Drowsiness stole over me, and the last thing I saw before drifting into a peaceful sleep was Dances With Wolves' marriage to Stands With A Fist.

OxO

**Seth's Point of View**

Sarah dozed off while I pretended to watch the movie for a while. She couldn't be comfortable in that position. Untangling her fingers from my shirt, I lifted her up and carried her to the large, fluffy bed. I tucked her under the covers, humming Adam Gregory's "What It Takes." Kneeling by her, I studied her face, her breathing; I was awestruck. Being anorexic, I'd expected her to be at least a little bitter. If she was in any pain, she didn't let it show. I kissed her forehead before retreating to the couch.

As I lay there, I remembered Sarah's face when I had opened the car door for her. Her eyes saw something I didn't, a distant memory maybe. Whatever it was that she saw, it scared her. And it put me on edge. I wondered what had happened to her. I wouldn't let it happen again.

OxO

I turned over on the couch, successfully dumping myself on the floor. Great. I jumped up to check on Sarah; hopefully I hadn't woken her up. Cracking the door, I could make out her small form, breathing rhythmically. I could hear her from the couch – or floor, rather – but I still wanted to see her. I had not seen her in seven hours. To be honest, I had to say that I preferred Sarah to the inside of my eyelids.

Remembering Carlisle's warning about a storm, I made my way to the front door; I had been too wrapped up with Sarah to pay any attention to the weather last night. I opened it quickly, closing it as fast as possible when I saw I was up to my ears in snow.

**Author's Note: Yay, longer chapter! I hope that you guys all like it. It tells a bit about Sarah's past. I want to thank the 21 fantastic people that added the story to their favorites, the 43 amazing readers that have added this story to their alert list, and all the kind people that have taken their time to review. I really appreciate your support and feedback. The more reviews/feedback I get, the faster I'll update. **

**PS-If you review this chapter, please tell me what you liked the most about it (if anything). Thanks! **

**~Ashton**


	14. Trapped Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! I am so sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I've been busy with school and family. (I had to write a short story for TAG. It's called Resolution [amp2013] and I posted it on .) **

Chapter 13 – Trapped (Part 1)

**Sarah's Point of View**

My eyes fluttered open, probing through the dark. I stretched my arms then ran my palms along the soft material around me. Pillows supported my head and neck. Where exactly was I? Did Seth take me here? Where did he go?

The muscles in my abdomen contracted as I attempted to sit up, but queasiness swept through me. I flattened against the cottony structure beneath me hoping to settle my stomach. Uneasiness stole my sense of balance, distorting my vision and making my head spin. Maybe if I just stayed still, the spell would pass.

**Seth's Point of View**

I had never been in a blizzard before. But from what I'd picked up by watching the National Geographic and Discovery Channels, we'd probably be stuck here a while…and I probably wouldn't get Sarah back to the hospital anytime soon.

Why hadn't I paid more attention? Carlisle said there would be a storm. Did I listen? No. I allowed my body to crumple against the cold wooden door. How could I be so stupid?

I should call Carlisle. It would be the _responsible _thing to do. Forcing myself to get vertical, I shuffled over to the kitchen table for my phone. I sighed as I dialed the number; he wasn't going to be a happy camper about my screw-up.

_Ring. _Well, if all else failed, I could always phase and dig us out. No, that wouldn't freak her out at all. _Ring. _On the other hand, we would both be trapped in here all alone… _Ring. _Okay pervert, get your mind out of the gutter. _Voicemail._

"Hey, Carlisle. It's Seth. We're kind of, um, snowed in. I'm not sure what to do. So, I'm thinking we'll just wait it out… Talk to you later. 'Bye."

I set the cell phone back on the table. My eyes wandered to the kitchen, and my stomach growled in response. It wasn't a bad idea. Sarah was still asleep, so I'd make something to eat, and she could have some when she got up. Plus, my appetite was big enough to drive a truck through.

Pancakes sounded good. I made my way to the sink, reaching for the handle. It turned…and no water came. That's not a good sign. I returned the handle to its original position and tried the other one. Still no water. Taking a step back, I went completely still so I could listen. Sarah's breathing filtered through the rooms. My ears picked up on a metallic cracking sound beneath my feet. _Oh, shit._

**Author's Note: I apologize that this chapter is so short. I should update again later today or tomorrow. Sorry about the cliffy, but I update faster when I get reviews! **


	15. Trapped Part 2

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the chapter I promised you all. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Important Info****: I always keep my profile up to date so you should know when the next chapter will be up. I also have a poll on my profile so you can tell me how I'm doing on the story as well as a picture of Sarah and songs that coordinate with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I am not nor have I ever been Stephenie Meyer; I own only Sarah and the plot.**

Chapter 14 – Trapped (Part 2)

**Seth's Point of View**

_Oh, shit. _

I had to get outside before any more damage could be done. The well below freezing temperature would shatter those underground water pipes like glass. I was fairly certain Sarah was still asleep; she was my main priority. But if we were going to be stuck in the middle of nowhere for a good long while, it's only logical to have some place to stay…and if things progressed at this rate…

The groan of splitting ice and strained metal tubing threw me into action. Running to the door as quickly and quietly as I could, I stripped out of my clothes. I threw open the door as that familiar fire exploded inside my body.

My eyes squinted into the fierce wind. I ducked downward, paws digging into the snow. My shaggy fur kept the cold at bay. Finally, after what felt like hours, I found a breach around the house's foundation. Sinking down to my belly, I crawled through.

The pipes were arranged in a maze-like pattern, each bending a few times before connecting to a duct in the framework of the house. High-pitched thunder coupled with sporadic bulges in the pipes was enough to know that the water main would rupture if I didn't act quickly.

I wouldn't be able to do much in this form; I needed thumbs.

**Sarah's Point of View**

Drawing my knees to my chest, I pressed my palms to my closed eyes. Surely this would pass soon. My stomach rolled, threatening. Maybe not.

Had I eaten something to bring this on? Could a Granny Smith apple cause this much trouble? Karma? I've never been big into religion, but what goes around comes around I guess.

A heavy swell of nausea encircled my torso, silencing my other thoughts. Thick fog clouded everything; it seared itself into my mind with unmistakable purpose.

God, I feel awful. Yeah. What goes around comes around.

**Seth's Point of View**

Chilled air blasted my face as I shimmied out from the tight space, once again a wolf. Problem solved…for now. I'd have to keep my fingers crossed that my quick fix would hold until Jake could come out and actually _repair _the damage. I phased as I neared the door. Man, I hoped Sarah was in another room.

Opening the door, I dashed in and threw on my clothes in record time. The little mound of snow that followed me in would have to wait.

"Sarah?" I called. She wasn't on the couch or in the kitchen. I heard movement in the bedroom. "Hey, Sarah. I was just gonna make some pancakes. You want any?"

When she didn't answer, I took it upon myself to investigate. I knocked on the door. Labored breathing was the only response. I rushed through the empty room, to the bathroom stopping only to find Sarah hunched over the toilet getting sick.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the slight cliffy and the length of this chapter. Thanks to SarahLovesEdwardCullen, Ponypal95, 11June11, bliingtastic and dreamtofly for reviewing the last chapter! I'll try to get a longer update in soon. **

**Don't forget about nominations for Round 3 of The Twilight Awards! Some of the categories are: Best Future Fic, Best Original Character, Best Cliffhanger Chapter, and Best Imprinting. **

**./**


	16. Sick

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I had a slight case of writers' block. Though, in my defense I did actually do some FanFic work. I wrote a Sam x Emily oneshot (Tragedy & Romance) – post Breaking Dawn. Please don't forget about the Twilight Awards. I have the link on my profile! **

**Disclaimer: I own only Sarah and the plot. **

**Chapter 15 - Sick**

**Sarah's Point of View**

I felt my throat tighten, my stomach still churning; I needed _out._ Sitting up straight, I threw my legs over the bed. I held my arms out around me praying that I wouldn't bump into anything. The nausea rose from my stomach just I lifted the toilet seat. Thank God.

I got a good whiff of it as it swirled, making me empty my stomach further. Great. Hopefully Seth hasn't gotten up yet. I can just get myself cleaned up and get back to–

"Sarah?" Seth's voice cut through my thoughts. "Hey, Sarah. I was just gonna make some pancakes. You want any?" Speak of the devil…

Food. Why did he have to mention _food? _The muscles of my stomach and abdomen clenched, sending up more leftovers. I don't think I'll eat another apple as long as I live. It wasn't just apples, though. Nothing would taste at all appealing right now. What is _wrong _with me today? Reaching up, I flushed the toilet.

Suddenly, light illuminated the small, brilliantly white room; it was almost blinding. I groaned. Of_ course_ he'd find me throwing up. I kissed what was left of my dignity goodbye.

"Sarah? Sarah! Are you alright? What happened? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" His words slurred together in his rush to get them all out. My eyes closed as I shook my head in answer. "Here. Take this." Seth held out a damp paper towel for me, and I wiped my mouth. I wasn't dizzy anymore. My little episode was done and over with.

"I'm okay," I said, sliding to lie on the cool tile. Hearing the question in his eyes, I said, "I think I ate something that didn't agree with me."

Seth raised a skeptical eyebrow that I coincidentally happened not to see. Rising off the floor a few inches, I folded my hands under my head for cushioning. Apparently this was not a smart thing to do. Whatever was left in my stomach jumped up to my throat in just a few seconds, but I was faster. I rested my elbows on the rim, my knees supporting me as I once again threw up. I felt warm hands on my back.

Using the old paper towel, I cleaned myself up a bit. I couldn't believe I'd just done that. Why did I have to gross out the nicest guy – that actually seems to want something besides to sleep with me? I hadn't even asked him to leave so I could have some privacy…and save myself from the humiliation. Oh, no. Not me. I just let him stay there and hold back my hair as I got sick.

Seth left one arm slung around my shoulders as we sat side by side. I sighed, embarrassed.

"Well, that was gross," I said, studiously eyeing everything in the room but him.

Seth laughed - I really was that pathetic. Turning my back to him, I shrugged off his arm. He stopped laughing.

"It's okay," his voice was smooth as silk, placating. I scooted away from him crossing my arms over my ribs. "Really. Don't worry about it. One time our good friend Jacob thought it would be pretty funny to slip a handful of laxatives in my birthday cake and Saran-wrap the toilet…and then there was the time he hung my underwear on the tribe flagpole."

"You're making that up," I accused. I still vomited in the presence of the cowboy equivalent of a male model. Let myself blow chunks… Gross.

"I'm not. You should have seen the look on the elders' faces when they saw my Hanes instead of the traditional black and white wolf," he chuckled.

He was trying to make me laugh. That only built up the steam.

"Sure." I turned to face him, my knees drawn up and arms twined around them. My mother always used to tell me I'd curl myself up in this position all the time as a toddler, trying to see how small I could be. On my twentieth birthday she told me I'd better have another slice of cake or I'd wither up and blow away in the wind. I blinked several times, focusing on Seth.

"Honest to goodness. Scout's honor." He held up his right hand, sitting up straighter.

"Why are you trying so damn hard to make me feel better?" My voice rose, pulling on my throat. I sat, jabbing my finger at him as I spoke, almost wishing I was a foot taller so I could stand next to him without looking up. "It doesn't make any sense! You sit there and hold back my hair while I barf my guts out and then joke around trying not to make me feel embarrassed! It's not normal to fight the gag reflex like that!"

Seth looked a bit…stunned. His chest rose and fell, and he blinked but made no sound.

"I just don't get it," I elaborated, my tone swinging back into its normal range.

"Sarah, I –" Seth bent down, extending a hand for me to take. Something in me snapped. What makes him think I need _his _help? I'm perfectly capable on my own, thank you very much.

"You know what? Just forget it. It doesn't even matter," I spat at him. Angry, hurt tears sprung to my eyes and threatened to spill down my cheeks; I stared him down.

By the shocked look on his face, the last thing he'd expected me to do was lash out, which is fine with me because what goes around comes around. I wasn't going to breathe a word of truth about my physical condition. He didn't _have to _tell me anything, either.

"Go away," I murmured in a voice that sounded nothing like my own. This voice was choked and torn and tearstained.

**Author's Note: It's a bit longer this time. The next chapter should be as well. I look forward to seeing what you guys think about this chapter! I appreciate every one of your 100 reviews! (I do my best to reply to all of them.) You guys might want to check out Ponypal95's story Love vs Loyalty. (vampires & werewolves…) I'll probably mention the other Quints' stories once I get permission. hehe**

**Love you guys!**

**~Ashton**


	17. Questions

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry that I didn't get this out sooner, but I wanted to make sure I wrote it the right way. Hopefully you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own only Sarah and the plot.**

Chapter 16 – Questions

**Seth's Point of View**

"You know what? Just forget it. It doesn't even matter," Sarah snapped, the words bitter enough to freeze the sun. Her eyes dared me to argue. She pursed her lips and knitted her eyebrows together fiercely. In the short time I'd spent with her, she'd never been even slightly hostile.

I was frozen in place, my hand halfway to hers.

She murmured something, low and harsh almost pleading. At first I wasn't sure I'd heard her right. Though, looking at her murderously hurt expression, I knew it was true. _Go away. _

My throat closed up. It felt like I'd swallowed glass and the shards were lodged inside my lungs. I could barely breathe.

We'd been fine just a minute ago. And now she wants me to leave. I shut my eyes. What did I do wrong? We were getting along so well. Everything was perfectly fine. Did she get the wrong impression last night? Does she think I don't _want _to _be _with her? She couldn't possibly be embarrassed about what happened.

"Sarah, it's okay." I leaned down closer to her inhaling as I did so. The sweet vanilla undercurrent was still there, but so was a new sharp citrus scent that stood out from the florals so much it almost burned my nose. I paused, intrigued.

"No, it is _not _okay. Can't you see? I want to be left alone. There's nothing you can do to help me," Sarah forced out, desperation clear in her shining blue eyes.

That stung; a slap in the face, but if she wanted to be left alone…

Without a moment's hesitation, I reached down for her hand. It was a reflex, wanting to comfort her, be close to her before I went. She yanked her hand from my grasp. Her eyes locked with mine.

For the length of two heartbeats, her life flashed before me. I saw a cute little blonde girl playing princess with her mom, a scrawny tween at a ballet recital, a high school senior in baggy clothes receiving a superior rating on her science fair project, Sarah's bright smile as she opened her college acceptance letter. A timeline of milestones. And hidden struggle.

I sat up straight, hands at my sides. She held my gaze.

"You don't always have to be alone, you know," I told her quietly as I turned to leave.

"Yes, I do," she insisted.

Sarah smiled. That was what set me off. As much as I loved her, she had to see.

"You really shouldn't lie. Because that's not true." Echoes of my voice resonated ever so slightly in the too-small room.

"It's always been that way and it always will be," she shot back with as much bite as a double-edged sword.

Her words gnawed at me. It wasn't fair – she was hitting below the belt now. There wasn't any question as to whether or not I'd be there for her if she wanted me to be. All she had to do was say the magic words.

I rounded on her, dropping to my knees so we were eye to eye. "_No._"

She seemed a bit startled, staring right back at me but she never faltered. Sarah laughed.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you? You don't know me." A few more tears spilled over as she blinked. I gritted my teeth.

"I know enough –"

"You don't know anything," Sarah choked on the words.

"It doesn't matter!" Her face was only a few inches from mine. The pupils of her eyes shrank suddenly, and I knew she was far, far away.

**Sarah's Point of View**

"_It doesn't matter!" Professor Myers's voice rose almost to a shout. He turned over to lie on his side, shifting the mattress beneath us. "Just go back to sleep." His voice was softer now, groggy. _

"_Are you sure you used –" I couldn't help myself. I had to know. What if I got –_

"_Of course I did. I'm not stupid," he growled at me, not bothering to look me in the eyes. This time I didn't argue._

_It always amazed me how people could be changed by desire. They would do anything to get what they wanted and once they had it, all pleasantries were forgotten. Just part of the game, I guess._

_It was like a Christmas present, wrapped up all pretty and neat, but when you opened it there was only a new pair of socks or a deck of cards. No matter how eye-catching things were on the outside, there was always disappointment. _

_I counted five hundred and seven sheep in my head. He snored lightly, bare shoulders flexing unconsciously in the cold air when I threw off the sheets. I gathered up my clothes: underwear on the bedside table, bra hooked to the lampshade, pants thrown next to the coffee table, shirt forgotten on the couch, shoes and socks by the door. _

_I dressed quickly in the bathroom, warning myself to stop by the pharmacy on my way to the gym. I picked up the damned enrollment papers from the kitchen table. My mouth was unusually dry; I spotted a stack of plastic cups by the sink and stopped to fill one up. Cold water did the trick. _

_I poured the water out of the cup setting it on the counter. I noticed the coffee pot in a corner beneath the cabinets beside the refrigerator. All the fixings were in a drawer right under the toaster. A few minutes after I stepped through the door, there would be a fresh pot of coffee for him to enjoy. _

_Hell, I could run a bed and breakfast. _

_Then I walked out into the warm sunshine. _

I sighed, crumpling against the bathroom floor. My vision was blurred – I couldn't recognize anything. More tears leaked from my eyes, and I covered them with my hands trying not to make it that obvious that I was crying. I brought my knees to my chest.

It was so unfair. How could everyone else go through the same thing completely unscathed? I just couldn't escape my past. Frustrated, I gave in to the tears bawling.

Someone picked me up under my arms, like a young child. Heat fanned over my face. I couldn't summon the energy to care that Seth was here, with me now. My breathing shook as I tried to control myself. I squeezed my eyes shut, one arm crooked around his neck hands clinging to his shirt. The extra fabric of the borrowed clothes I was wearing hung off of me.

I leaned my forehead on his shoulder. The skin at my back and thighs flamed where his arms wound around me. Both of my arms somehow ended up around his neck. Seth sat down – I don't know where – in one swift motion, making my knees rest at his hips.

He just sat there with me; letting me get it all out only occasionally murmuring a few words. I didn't even know what he said, but he was an anchor all the same.

"Have you ever been in love with someone?" I asked. The question had finally broken through the barrier in my mind.

"What?" He seemed shocked.

"You know. Really truly in _love _with someone." Neither one of us moved, whether in fear of disturbing the other or fear of seeing the other's expression I wasn't sure. I almost wished I knew what he was thinking. Silence can only say so much.

I laughed shakily. "It's okay. Just wanted to compare notes."

"Well –" He broke off, listening to a shrill chirp that I guessed came from a cell phone. "I should probably answer that."

He carefully set me down on the floor beside him before rising to jog toward the kitchen.

"Hello? …Oh, hey…" I shut my eyes, allowing his voice to fade into faint noise. I relaxed against the bathtub.

"Hey, Sarah." Seth shook me awake. I probably wore myself out with all the crying then dozed off while he was gone.

"Mmm." I looked up at him, still half asleep. He held his silver cell phone toward his shoulder.

"Somebody called for you at the hospital. It sounds pretty important. A…" His eyebrows scrunched together. "Professor Myers?"

**Author's Note: I'm so, so sorry about the long wait, but it definitely a longer chapter. I'm open to any suggestions. Please review! Disclaimer: I own only Sarah and the plot. **

**If you're looking for something good to read, I highly recommend ****Girl Without a Name ****by bookwurm23. (On my favorites). **

**PS-I have a picture of Seth on my profile!**


	18. Call Me When You Get This

For a second, I wasn't sure if I'd heard him right. I pitched forward and clasped my hands together. Panic swept out all the nausea and anger and fatigue and settled on my face before I could stop it.

"Who?" My voice didn't break or falter, but went up an octave. Not bad for my usual reflex reaction.

I watched as Seth's face searched mine. I couldn't stand him looking at me - the way he had so many times before - right now, so I closed my eyes and leaned back against the tub. Seth was with me. Professor Myers was _miles _away teaching his classes…

"May I ask who's calling?" That voice could hammer straight through the center of the Earth and back.

I couldn't hear the reply, but I knew what he'd say. _"My apologies. I'm Chad Myers, a friend of Sarah's. Is she available? I have some urgent news." _His manners were an asset and his acting a gift from God.

I opened my eyes to see Seth's hand over the mouthpiece as he leaned toward me, eyebrows arched and lips pursed. Nothing good would come of it. He'd breathe down my neck over the phone for a few minutes then leave me alone. As I nodded, I extended a shaky but sure hand.

"Seth, can I do this alone?" Take care of Myers first. Then talk to Seth.

"Are you sure?" He didn't break eye contact as he hesitantly reached out a browned hand for my shoulder. Why the hell did he do that? Why spend so much time and waste so much energy? Why did he shit around instead of just grab what he wanted and run?

"I won't be long." I tried to smile a little. Someone taught him to eat all the French fries before he got the toy in his Happy Meal. He was being…nice, but that didn't mean it sat well with me. He gave a short nod then shut the door on his way out.

"What do you want?" I barked.

**Seth's Point of View**

I closed the door behind me as I walked out. My body screamed 'fight or flight' as I listened. Who the hell was this guy? It was obvious Sarah didn't want to talk to him.

"What do you want?" Her voice came out harsh and demanding. If nothing else, I prayed she'd learned how to put on a brave face when she needed to.

That Myers guy, "_Chad" _spoke lowly. I could only pick up a deeper muffled voice and tones as I spread my hands over the smooth wood and leaned toward the door. Damnit.

"Of course I know that. I'm _blonde, _not stupid." That's my girl. Stick it to him.

"What did you expect me to do?" Her voice came out strangled. "You'll just have to be a big boy and get over it." I had to press up against the door to hear her now. "Yes, he's gone… Stop yelling! He's nobody, just a friend." That stung a lot more than I expected it to. There was a longer pause this time. "Now, did it break? Yes or no."

What the hell were they talking about?

"Are you sure?" She sounded timid and skeptical, almost afraid…

Silence.

"Okay," Sarah finally whispered. What on Earth did he say to her? What the hell was going on with them? How did he know her? She sighed through the door, loud enough so I didn't have to strain to hear her. If that son of a bitch hurt her…

I pounded on the door with my fist without thinking. "Sarah? Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

She was slumped against the tub, her eyes closed, head resting behind her, cell phone in her lap. The storm had passed; relief was written all over her face. Sarah let out a big breath then looked me in the eyes. She'd closed the curtains, shut me out before I could even talk to her. And it hurt. Like hell.

"Eavesdropping?" she asked, a smile pasted on her face now. Sarah laughed lightly. It made me want to throw up, the way she just looked the bully in the face and licked his shoe when he told her to. She didn't put up a fight or resist or even complain. She just took that shit in stride. God, that's sick. Wrong.

And it was my job to protect her. Be her catch-all, her safety net. I was new at this, but honestly, I called this helping her? Who was I kidding? Man up, Clearwater.

"Sarah, honey. It's okay. You can tell me anything, whenever you need to – no strings attached. You know that, don't you?" I sat down next to her and crossed my legs Indian-style, leaving a good two feet between us.

She gripped her elbows with her bony hands. I could see the dark traces of her veins in them. Sarah shuddered and her shoulders shook as she tried to burrow deeper into the hand-me-downs.

"Here. I'll go get you a sweatshirt." I slipped out and ran to the closet, picking out a red fleece one. It wouldn't fit her, but it would definitely keep her warm, since I couldn't seem to do that.

"Trade me." She took the fuzzy pullover from my hands and replaced it with the cell phone when I plopped back down in my spot. "I think you got a text," she murmured as she jerked her chin toward it. Her eyes were glassed over, but warm.

I smiled, hoping to make her feel better. Flipping up the phone, I saw her eyes flit over to me, but I didn't look back. Take it slow.

_Hey, Seth. The water pipes undr the house r triky n wntr. B ovr to chek on em soon. U 2 crzy kids need n e thing? Call me whn u get this –Jake_

**Author's Note: I can't tell you all how incredibly sorry I am that I haven't updated in over a month. I was busy practicing for this creative writing competition, but I won't get into that. Thank you guys for being so patient. Please review!**

~Ashton


	19. C u Soon

**Author's Note: Oh, my gosh, you guys. I can't tell you how bad I feel about not updating. I've been so busy lately (track practice, homework, freshman[!!] schedule, practicing for Power of the Pen writing competition, 4-H, spring dance, social life [ehh], sleeping, Grey's Anatomy, Flashpoint, The Mentalist, reading other excellent fics…) I'm also having a bit of a hard time getting back in the swing of the story, but I promise I'm going to try really hard. **

**Jacob's POV**

_OK. C u soon. -Seth_

I felt bad for Seth. Really, I did. I mean, he's a great guy, don't get me wrong, but sometimes he just needs a friendly nudge in the right direction…or a kick in the pants…

Seth was like a younger brother to me. And I knew he'd go to the edge of the world and back for Sarah. But, the problem was, he didn't have the slightest clue how to get there.

To be honest, if I was in his place, I wasn't so sure I would, either. But it's hard to see things objectively with the imprint. Half the time, you can barely believe the reality of it all, the actuality that _she _is _right there, next to you, _that you can't see past the connection. It makes it hard to look at the big picture.

And then Sarah. She wasn't like any of the other imprints. Of course, they're all different. Especially Ness. (I was going to miss her tonight, even the way she stole all the covers on the futon.) But, she was different from the get-go, different from Kim, because this was more than just shyness that stemmed from her background, her history. It was here and now, and it was _her; _it was physically Sarah. It wasn't just a personality trait, or heritage, or some funky scars that set her apart. It was the anorexia. (Even the word sounded scary, not to mention the way her cheeks sunk in or how her wrists looked like they might snap if you high-fived her.)

And all of the imprints figure it out eventually. Every couple finds the road to…wherever it is.

Which brings me to why I'm pulling into Seth's new driveway, right next to Emmett's Jeep:

Seth knew the way to Sarah - the way to them _together, _at least. He just needed a little help reading the map.

**Special thanks to BabyDawn for her motivating review and bliingtastic (Britt) and ponypal95 (Nicole) for their encouragement. :D**


	20. Dear Emily

**Okay, everybody. I'm so sorry about the long wait. I hope it was worth it. (Read my other story Heaven & Heartache before this chapter; things will make a lot more sense.) Thanks! -Ashton**

_Dear Emily,_

_ I've never met you. And you've never met me. My name is Sarah Campbell. I'm twenty years old, a college student. The rest isn't all that important. _

_ I'm a patient of Dr. Cullen's, and Seth Clearwater has offered to let me stay with him for a while. To get away. He's nice, incredibly generous and kind to me. We're staying in a cabin in northern Alaska. Though the weather is beautiful, it's dangerous; we're snowed in, as of yesterday. Jake came and checked up on us for Dr. Cullen. We've got enough firewood, not to mention food, to last us a good week or so. But, that shouldn't be a problem – considering how quickly Seth and Jake can dig us out. _

_ Anyway, enough about that. I'd like to hear more about you. Seth was telling me about you. And Sam. Congratulations, by the way. When are you due?_

_ I'm sure you're curious about why I'm writing to you. But, I think...I just – don't know what to do. I need your help. _

_ Please write back. I need some advice. I don't understand. _

_-Sarah_


End file.
